User blog:Nfsinternational/Posting Images to the DestinyWiki - Bad Images vs Good Images
Hello, and welcome to a Guide and Personal Opinion on how Images should be posted to the Wiki. In this post, we're going to show examples of how images can be worse or better than other images, '''some ways a person who posts can make their images the best quality', and some common things that happen with image posting that from a certain standpoint can be unpleasing to the eye.'' Let's get started! 'How to spot a Good Image versus a Bad Image' This portion of the post will come opinion more than actual rules because as of now, there aren't any rules...nor should rules be put in place. Let's bring up two examples of Warlock Helmets. One is the Nerigal Savant III Helmet 'and the other is the 'Haliaetus II Helmet. Looking at the 2 images, one could notice that the Nerigal Savant Helmet is much easier to look at, at provides a good look of the Helmet without Shaders. This image could've been improved more if it was taken with the full set, but as it is...it's still one of the best ways it could've been taken. The camera placement is perfect, showing off the helmet outside of any shadows and without gear that causes clashing of styles. Now let's look at the Haliaetus Helmet. Starting from the beginning people will notice that the Helmet is right on the edge of the screen, getting covered by the Shadows placed within the Preview Screen. The next thing that will be noticed is the color shift, as the helmet and gear switch to completely different colors. Haliaetus II is an armor set for the Crucible , so the colors are Neon Green and Dark Blue. However, the armor used for the other slots was the Vanguard Armor. It may use the same model for the armor, but the colors give it a much different feeling than the Crucible Set. Therefore, the colors clash heavily. This might make a Wiki Viewer see the Image Poster as "Lazy" or "Just trying to get it done quick". A Wiki should make sure the images are of best quality, so this helmet could be replaced with a proper Image. 'How to make sure an Image looks presentable' Images that could get posted might not always be the best quality, so let's go over some things that can turn an image from BAD to GOOD. *Make sure the camera is placed within a good spot that shows the entire piece within the image. Moving the D-Stick to a proper position can make sure the viewer is seeing the entire item without problems. The Jovian Guard Chest Armor shows this type of work being done. Moving the image more towards the center and moving the head outside of the screen allows the viewer to see the visual effects from the Arms to Chest and to their Belt. This image is a perfectly presentable piece for the Wiki. *Before taking the screenshot, try to do some things that would benefit such as... *Try to have the full set on while taking the screenshots. The whole set would make the entire image sync together well. *If the image can't have the full set, try to wear armor that has the least amount of visuals to it. This armor could be a set of starter armor from the beginning of the game, or armor from a similar set of the same type. Crucible with Crucible and Vanguard with Vanguard. *Never wear a Shader with a piece of gear. This hides the original view from the viewer, not allowing them to know what the true look would be. Shaders can definitely make gear more stylish and presentable, but it's best when uploading to the Wiki to make those images have the least amount of personalization done to it. 'Common Issues seen with the Images posted to the Wiki' Most of the issues found within the Wiki regarding Images usually regard the things as unpresentable from the last point. Posters give gear that is not shown completely, with clashing colors and gear, and with Shaders. 'There is no system to give the user a warning about their image being presentable or not, so most just try to help the Wiki without any thought in what they give.' If there was a quick checklist within the page for posting gear onto a page people could go and double check their work to see if it really looks good to them and to others. 'Final Regards' Hopefully, this post can lead to other Wiki Users making sure their posts are the most presentable and highest quality they can offer. Until next time, '''Per Audacia Ad Astra...''' Category:Blog posts